Keylock switches are employed to actuate electrical devices in applications requiring security measures where it is desired to limit control of an electrical circuit to a keyholder. One type of such a switch is being sold by the Chicago Lock Company and is pictured in FIG. 2 of the drawings. This particular switch includes a rotatable lock mechanism which rotates relative to the fixed housing of the keylock. At the end of the keylock that is remote from the key insert portion, a blind hole is formed in a plastic member that has a pair of parallel guide arms. The lower end of a relatively large coiled spring is inserted into this blind hole and a contact retaining cup that has a circular boss on it is positioned so that the upper end of the spring encircles the boss. An elongated electrically conductive rod having a general barbell-shape is then inserted into the retaining cup so as to be retained therein when the keylock is held in a vertical position. A base member, having a pair of terminals which extended outwardly, is then pressed down over the retaining cup and against the force of the coiled spring, and a pair of clamping wings are forced inwardly over the base to hold it in place. These wings are constructed so that they secure in the base member in a a fixed position relative to the key lock housing, while allowing the retaining cup and the conductive bar to move as the keylock mechanism is turned by a key.
The described keyswitch of the Chicago Lock Company performs adequately from an electrical standpoint, however, the assembly of the switch in the keylock mechanism of the Chicago Lock Company requires a certain degree of experience to assemble, and assembly tends to be slow, since the coil spring tends to force all of the switch parts outwardly from the keylock until the clamping arms were firmly clamped over the base. Thus, both a clamping force on the arms and a pressure downwardly on the base must be applied during this assembly operation to keep the switch parts from flying out of the keylock mechanism due to the force of the coiled spring. Furthermore, the prior switch never was assembled as a complete, separate unit which could be separately packaged, stored, assembled, and tested prior to its assembly in the lock mechanism itself. The switch, of the present invention, by contrast, will fit into a keylock such as a Chicago Lock Company switch, but it also may be assembled at a remote point and then brought as a completed unit to the keylock where it may be inserted and clamped into place in a rapid, easy manner.